Shrapnel
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: She was the first wife to Scrotus, when he is gravely injured by a rogue roadwarrior it is her chance to ascend her status above wife. Without the watchful eye of her husband she strays into the arms of his lieutenant, Stank Gum. OC wife.
1. Chapter 1

In the opinion of Major Karishnakov, The Bulletfarm was no place to sire offspring fit enough the surpass him. With all the disease and defects bred into the new generation he, unlike his comrades in arms, he had rejected the reliability of breeding stock and instead handpicked his successor. The news that the Immortan's young son Rictus was growing up big and strong had spread across the waste igniting The Bulletfarmer's need to secure the hold on his territory in the event of a hostile takeover.

The Prime Imperator was tasked with gathering a group of fit, young men and women, the few they could find. Throughout the next week they were subjected to a brutal training regime to weed out the weak and unacceptable candidates. Their endurance, discipline and prowess were put to the limits and by the week's end all but two boys remained. A sudden case of night fever would take one of the remaining two leaving the victor as the sole heir to the entirety of the Bulletfarm.

Although Judge was still young, not even in his 17th year, his wit and knowledge made for excellent conversation leading the Bulletfarmer to fondly enjoy their time together. Over the next few years the Immortan's second son had been sent to Gastown as a warden in training to aid the People Eater. During this time The Buleltfarmer had focussed on Judge's diplomacy and knowledge of their faction, knowing he would one day have to forge new trade agreements with their neighbouring settlement.

Although The Citadel ran their supply convoy regularly between each settlement, ferry an array of goods and produce. As a precaution The Bulletfarmer ran his own secretive trade lines to Bartertown and places further west where the prying eyes of the Immortan did not reach. Judge had been trusted with the trade and was sent away to bartertown on the Rig with a crew of men and an Imperator at his disposal he felt his position in the Bulletfarm had been solidified.

Night fell deep as the icy fingers of the wind scoured the land, whipping up sand that rubbed skin raw. The bright icy moon lit up the landscape in a radioactive glow as the transport rig pulled up to the gates of the Bullet Farm. The heavily armed men that lined the walls signalled for the gates to let them pass. Judge surveyed his kingdom fondly, the endless pits that touched the core of the earth to the rising smoke stacks that held up the sky. He adjusted the ammunition belt that rested across his chest before clambering down from the cab of the rig. On command the men began to unload cargo boxes of parts and scrap valuable for repairing their presses and forgeries.

The Prime Imperator approached Judge as he oversaw his men, "The Bulletfarmer requires your presence in his office Sir." Judge looked up quizzically at his presence but followed his request and made his way into the private dwelling of his master. The hallway was lined with an assortment of weaponry mounted on hooks, relics from the before that were no longer manufactured. From his standing outside the office he could hear the muffled voices of the Bullet Farmer and an unfamiliar visitor. He rapped his knuckles against the thick door and the voices hushed.

"Come in Judge." As he entered the room he stopped to greet his Master before noticing the small figure seated across from him. Judge clenched his fist tightly beside him as the Bulletfarmer updated him on the new situation. The girl was his own flesh and blood only 3 seasons old birthed by one of his comforters who had since passed. She was apparently a full life with no visible illnesses and this mean she jeopardised everything for Judge. Surely Karishkanov would not appoint this girl as the future Judge, Jury and Executioner of the Bullet farm?

Judge smiled politely and held out his hand for her to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you..?" She just peered up at him shyly from beneath her tawny bangs and looked towards her supposed father for guidance.

"Her name is Octavia," The Bullet Farmer nodded firmly at the girl who reached out and grasped Judge's much larger hand, "Octavia meet Judge, my second in command." Her palm felt soft against his calloused skin.

Judge turned his attention back to his mentor who had not yet finished his address. He wrote down notes as he spoke hoarsely, "I have organised a new legion of war boys be sent here from the Citadel as her personal guard. The Immortan is under the impression this is because of increasing Buzzards in the area and this is the story he is to be told until further notice, do you understand?"

"Sir, Yes sir," Judge complied with his mentor's wishes while silently praying word would get out about their new addition. The Immortan might demand she be handed over to join his legion of breeders in waiting, this he could only dream.

The Bullet Farmer had other things on his mind as he dismissed Judge for the day. Scrotus, the young warlord in training, had quickly become the talk of the wastes since descending on Gastown. The Iron Bride had apparently taken up residence inside the monstrous metropolis trying to secure his future as the People Eater's successor. The threat of Joe holding the monopoly over Gastown and the Citadel was worrisome.

He watched Octavia fiddle with the scales bolted to his desk as he pondered his new options. He could train Judge up as a Prime Imperator quick smart and have him sent to Gastown as an underling to Scrotus. During which time Octavia will have ripened into a strong young women, powerful enough to defend the farm without Judge's guidance. He leant back in his chair and admired his daughter as she sorted the shells and bullets on his desk into organised piles.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia had blossomed into a capable young women, out matching any opponent she faced. Her sheltered life within in the gates of the Bulletfarm had fuelled her curiosity as Judge came back from long convoy trips with stories of the Monolithic Citadel in the North and the monstrous oil refinery to the East. When the Citadel's war rig hauled across the vast wast carrying aquacola and fresh produce for their consumption. Through her long lookers she could admired the intricate scarification many war boys bared on their chests. Today Gastown boys were ruining a routine munition pickup.

She jumped, startled by the hand that gripped her shoulder, dropping her long lookers in surprise. Judge laughed cruelly and snatched them off the floor, he searched for whatever had captured his young Mistresses' attention as he laid eyes on the group of War Boys unloading tanks of guzz.

"Now don't go falling in love just yet dear Octavia, I hear the War Boys are unsullied," she blushed deeply at his words and grabbed the instrument from his hands.

"I'm not planning on bedding any of them, so why should it matter?" she skimmed over the group searching for their Leuitenant leader, "I'm fond of their bright colours, have you ever seen something so magnificent." Octavia wasn't lying completely, the colours were so foreign against the deadened sky, however she couldn't deny how she loved the way their muscles strained as they hauled crates of loot into their trucks. All the men in the Bulletfarm wore thick armour blocking her from view.

"Perhaps The Bulletfarmer is going to sell you to Lord Scrotus as his own breeder." Octavia scoffed at his cruel remark. Her Father would never let her stoop so low, "Don't be so critical Octavia, he's had correspondence with both The Citadel and Gastown for weeks now, I wouldn't be surprised if you were part of the cargo on this long haul home."

She steadied herself against the railings, "I'm going to speak with Father." She hardened her features and shoved passed her Father's Prodigy, the man who had always been threatened by her since she was no more than a Pup. She reached her Father's office and barged in unannounced, interrupting her father's meeting.

She stood for a moment speechless as the men present turned there attentions to her, "Ah here she is now, my fearsome Octavia," She smiled tensely under the scrutiny of her father and Stank Gum whose brow furrowed, "She is destined for the battlefield, not to lie on her back waiting."

Stank Gum laughed to try and ease the tension that had built around them with her presence. She felt like an intruder, gripping the fabric of her pants and praying she'd disappear. Not having expected her father to have company she feared the worst was to come as Judge's accusation rang true in her head. The Warlord Scrotus had asked for her and her father had been more than happy to comply. Things would have been easier if she was a boy, like Judge.

"The convoy leaves within the hour" Octavia stared at him in mute silence as he turned to address her, "If you are not in my car by that time I will come retrieve you myself." His smile was threatening.

The Lieutenant strode past her wordlessly making his way back to the yard. Octavia watched his back disappear down the hall before she began her assault on her father, "So it is true? You're giving me away to that brutish Warlord Scrotus?" She pressed her hands against his desk as her Father glared at her defiance, "To diminish my position to nothing more than a breeder!"

His fist collided with the desk causing her to jump at his outburst, "I will not tolerate such insolence Octavia," She shrunk back as he began his tirade, "A position at Scrotus' side is a very rare opportunity, the power you will wield from Gastown will reach far across the waste, they will know your name." She scoffed doubting her father's delusional prophecy.

"I will not board that convoy." Her defiance saw her father turn his back to her.

"Then let him come for you, you will be sorry you did not cooperate." without saying goodbye she walked out of his office, slamming the door and making her way up to her tower.

The Keeper filled the metal tub with buckets of warm water as Octavia stripped from her cargos and bodice, dropping them to the floor. She lowered herself into the tub feeling the built up stress release from her muscles. The Keeper untangled her tight braids and rubbed sweet scented oils into her scalp while Octavia scrubbed the grim from her skin and nails. She didn't have confidence in the amenities of Gastown so she let The Keeper fuss over her, rubbing scented creams into her skin and healing balm on her scars.

When the time was near The Keeper held her tightly, rubbing figures in her back as she cried endlessly. She'd never left home, never felt this scared before not when her father grew ill, or the raiders came or even after the white bang.

Stank Gum waited patiently in the drivers seat as the rest of his crew readied their vehicles. The Bulletfarmer failed to make another appearance as Octavia was escorted towards him by the man named Judge who wordlessly hoisted his sister into the passenger seat.

She didn't speak and refused to look at him, "So glad you've chosen to join us." His engine purred sweetly, the war party revving wildly in retaliation as they pulled out of the compound.

"I haven't chosen anything." she deadpanned.

Stank methodically tapped his fingers against the wheel, "So what's with all the bandages?" He lent over to pluck at the fabric but she swatted his hand away in disgust. Glory be, he could have fun with her.

"That's none of your business," venom dripped from her, she turned away from him again, looking out over the vast wastes that stretched from east to west. Clearly it was a touchy subject.

"Take off the bandages or go under the wheels," He shrugged at her horrified expression, "what use are you as a wife if you're hideously disfigured." he paused momentarily with a wolfish smirk, "Although I'm sure he'll enjoy your many other uses."

"Perhaps you're right, and perhaps he'll enjoy me so much so that he'll be wrapped around my finger, and I'll whisper sweetly in his ear at night to throw YOU under the wheels." Stank Gum howled with laughter.

"You're a riiot Octavia," The first time he tasted her name on his tongue and it felt foreign and rigid and he realised she smelt like orange blossom, overcome with her rich scent he wound down the window forgetting their argument. She inhaled deeply and for the first time the air wasn't thick and hot, or a burden on her lungs. The slight dusty taste settled on her taste buds as she breathed deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

As they passed The Jaw Octavia watched in awe as the kaleidoscope of War Boys formed the sign of the V8, something usually reserved for their God.

"They're all yours?" she whispered half to herself. His fingers itched at the wheel and he cast her a quizzical glance, "That is to say your War Boys answer to you, not Lord Scrotus or anyone else."

His vicious grin was filled with pride, "They do not do Master Scrotus' bidding, no."

The car fell into a stiff silence as they passed camps and lookouts, the smokestacks of Gastown growing larger in their view. Octavia felt the nervous knot in her gut and felt the urge to speak, "I remember you," she swallowed hard and continued, "Your first supply run, I was basking in my window's balcony and I heard you coming from a tic away, you were all jacked up, real high octane crazy from a buzzard fight… Judge said you all go feral after a road battle."

Octavia paused anxiously as Stank hmm'd indignantly scared he didn't care for her story.

"You didn't have any scars yet, or this bad boy either," she ran her hand up over the dashboard endearingly, "and your war boys.. I'd never seen such vibrancy. The Keeper tried to find dyes for my linens but Father forbade it."

"Did you make a habit of spying on me from your window?" she snorted loudly, "Did the sound of my approaching convoy send you flying to that window balcony to get a glimpse of my half life nobles?"

She faltered with her words, "Don't be absurd I said I liked the colours."

He thumped his hand against the wheel excitedly, "You hesitated," She turned away from him, "I don't blame you tis not like there are any young, fit, war boys running around the Bulletfarm to occupy your attention," His snickering made her furious, "Have you ever had feverish night dreams of my war boys.. Of me?"

She slammed her fist into the dash, "I am no concubine."

"You better harden up girlie," He tucked her hair behind her ear but she flinched away, "Or he'll rip you to shreds."

Octavia's eyes brightened as she noticed they'd arrived, momentarily distracted by their small confrontation. She opened the door and jumped out into the cool evening air before her chaffeur could possibly make her feel more uncomfortable.

She'd only taken a few steps from the car before she was pulled backwards sharpely and spun on the spot. He tutted her like a naughty pup, "Don't go running off on me, I have to deliver you to master Scrotus' quarters."

She yanked her shoulder from his grip, "Lead the way." she gestured broadly with her hand. He replaced his hand on her upper arm and guided her into the main building. All the war boys they came across salutted their leader and shyed away from them.

Once they reached the heavy double doors of Scrotus' room they were met by a stern looking women with the longest hair she'd ever seen. Octavia glanced at Stank Gum who seemed visibly annoyed, "Titania, is Scrotus in? I have someone he'd like to meet."

"Save the girl the torture and yourself the trouble, Scrotus is already occupied by his newest concubine, you may as well give her to your men or keep her for yourself." The disdane in her voice was not hidden by her calm disposition.

"She tells me she isn't a concubine," she cast him a sullen look, "She is the Bulletfarmer's daughter, The Immortan sent me to retrieve her."

The look of surprise on both women's faces was comical, "He had not informed me of our newest addition. I will… I will let Scrotus know but you understand how he is." she spoke to herself in a hushed voice before bringing the doors half shut, "Take her somewhere safe until I call upon you."

Octavia walked quickly to keep up with Stank's long strides, "Who was that?" they rounded the corridor, "Why did she think I was a concubine?" she couldn't hide the disgust from her words.

"The wretched call her The Iron Bride, Scrotus calls her mum." He ushered her into a room and pulled up a chair against the door where he lounged back comfortably, resting his tired legs, "You do look a bit like a concubine."

"I never thought of him having a mother…" she trailed off into her thoughts ignoring his chiding comment as she wandered around the small room tracing her fingers across the walls, eyes skimming the piles of clutter before turning back to face him, "This is your room." She sounded so matter of fact he laughed quietly.

"What gave it away?" His voice sounded laced with sleep as he readjusted himself more comfortably..

She picked up the piece of parchment etched with coal, "This is the image on your chest."

"Why aren't you a smart lil girl." he yawned loudly, rubbing his hand down his face.

"You should sleep, I can't imagine the cab of your car is very comfortable." She cast her eyes towards the unoccupied bed, it was from the before and in fairly good condition, piled with blankets.

He grumbled with his eyes shut now, "Mind your own business girlie."

She sat awkwardly on the foot of his bed as he dozed off in the chair against the door. She felt like an intruder, prying into the private dwelling of a notorious murderer. She waited patiently for as long as she could before she collapsed back on the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Titania entered the concubine's quarters without knocking, she strode across the room and threw open the shade cloth letting the Town's bright lights flood the room. The three women in bed with her son all bowed their heads in respect and scurried into the next room wordlessly, much to the annoyance of her son who covered himself quickly.

"The Immortan has sent you a gift," She made her way across the room and perched on the foot of the bed, "A full life girl, heir to the Bulletfarmer, a wife." Her son's confusion disapated and he sat forward in bed.

"Where is she?" Titania couldn't help but roll her eyes, perhaps this new girl could keep him occupied for my than 10 minutes without him running off to this god awful hole in the wall.

She tossed the linen wraps onto the floor in disgust, "She's sleeping after such a long journey, I'll send her to your room. She is a wife not a whore, I forbid you from keeping her locked away."

Scrotus rolled his neck and glared at his mother, "Who are you to tell me how to treat her."

"She will wither up and die soft like Little Crow, your sons will have brittle bones and be stunted like Corpus.. And I'm sure her father will be " She stood from the bed and straightened her shoulders scoffing as she looked around the room in disgust, "I never want to catch you in such squalor again, it is disgraceful."

From out in the hallway she could hear the smashing of furniture and his furious roars of anger. There was nothing Scrotus hated worse than being put in his place by his mother. She didn't bother intervening when she heard shrill screaming inside the room, she minded her own and made her way back to her awaiting company.

When she awoke it took her a moment to wipe the sleep from her eyes and remember the events of the day before. Startled she climbed from beneath the bed covers and looked around the room, she wasn't at the Bulletfarm, and this was not Stank Gum's quarters.

"Ah, you're awake, come here please," Octavia swung her legs off the bed, planting her bare feet on the solid ground she was able to oreintate herself. The Iron Bride was beckoning her towards a round table in the centre of the lavish room, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding ealier today, an honest mistake" Octavia scoffed quietly, doubting that very much.

"You must be the the Iron Bride, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Octavia sat across from her smiling, the smile she reserved for Immortan Joe and The People Eater on her rare trips to the Citadel as a child. Titania seemed like that type of women, regal and unforgiving.

The Iron Bride laughed sweetly, "Please call meTitania, The pleasure is all mine." She shuffled a deck of worn cards in her long fingers placing them face down in two piles. The game was something simple she'd played with The Keeper as a child.

Octavia's eyes drifted to the chastity belt above the mantel and Titania peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking at, "A memento of a time not so long ago.. But I didn't bring you here to reminice on the past but rather to talk about the future."

"And what exaclty is there to talk about?" She turned her attention back to her host who poured two large glasses of aquacola from a metal pitcher.

"Water?" Octavia accepted the glass and drank it quickly, "You hold a very unique power Octavia, you are the first wife and as such you set the rules for those to follow." She sipped her water and let Octavia digest her words, "It was a shame that the Immortan's first wife died as she did as I may not have ended up locked in a vault if she hadn't have."

"Little Crow didn't live in the vault?" Octavia lent in close as if she was whispering a secret.

Titania laughed and placed her hands down, "The walls do not have ears child.. But no Little Crow was unconfined by four walls, spending most of her time by the Immortan's side. If she had asked for the world he would have grasped it for her."

"I hardly expect Lord Scrotus to let me roam around the streets of Gastown wherever I please." Octavia doubted the big oaf would let her do much at all besides rutting and birthing sons.

"I have a certain degree of control when it comes to my son, however It only stretches so far, if you give him what he desires you could be his Little Crow, and if you so will it he will give you the world"

Octavia dropped her cards onto the table and pondered the women's words, "As long as I don't' have to wear one of those." the women reached out excitedly and clasped Octavia's hands in her own.

"I think we will get on swimmingly, come lets change those awful clothes, you must be dying for a bath."

There was a private manmade spring in the bottom levels of Titania's keep. The older women left her to bath privately while she sent someone to fetch fresh linens for her meeting with Scrotus, and disposed of her pants and bodice. She washed away the sweat and grime that had accumlated on her skin from the long drive across the wastes. When Titania returned she helped wrap Octavia in strips of white fabric. The first piece criss crossed around her neck and wound down to cover her chest and the top of her stomach. The next piece was a simble wrapped skirt which clung at her hips then flowed down to her ankles, exposing most of her leg up to her thigh.

She had to admit the clothes were a lot cooler than anything she had at home and they made her feel more beautiful, more clean.

"You're a whole new women, I'm sure my son will be more than pleased with his new wife." She placed Octavia's hand in the crook of her arm, "Come, I'm sure he's eagerly awaiting your arrival after all this time." Titania hoped his temper had simmered down some before they arrived or she may have been leading a lamb to it's slaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Titania knocked once at the large iron plated door before opening it and ushering Octavia in and closing it behind her without any prompt. She sighed and wrung her hands out in front of her as she stepped towards the centre of the room. It was larger and more furnished than any previous she'd entered and one wall was decorated with armour and weapons reminding her of her own father's collection.

"Do you like them?" She looked towards Scrotus startled and hardened her resolve, silently wondering how long he'd been standing there. Octavia had only half believed Judge's descriptions, but Scaborous Scrotus was as monstrous and terrifying as he'd said. He towered above her and made her feel smaller than any man she'd met.

"They remind me of home." He nodded his head silently as he approached her in a way a predator stalks it's prey.

She closed her eyes softly when his hand rested on her bandaged cheek, "Take them off." She placed her hand over his gingerly, moving his palm off her face so she could remove the fabric. As she dropped the pile bandages on the floor she turned her head away from him but he grasped her jaw firmly, lifting her head towards him to view the damages closer, "How did this happen." She couldn't detect the emotion in his tone of voice but her stomach ached with fear anyway.

"Shrap mine, Cutting the pieces free caused more harm than good, so Organic thought it was best to let the skin heal around them." A collection of metal shards fanned across her cheek spreading from her temple, passing down her neck into her chest and shoulder.

His jaw set hard, "Do not cover them anymore," His hand followed the trail of shrap, sliding down her stomach, over her thighs to the hem of her dress, "They show you are strong, a survivor."

Octavia took a shakey breath, "As you wish Lord Scrotus." While his eyes roamed the scars on her face, his hands slid down her skirt, toying with the linen wrapped around her hips. She ghosted her hands over his boldly, guiding them so that he could easily unwrap the fabric.

He pulled her closer letting his hand fish between her legs causing her to gasp sharply. His warm chuckle made her heart race, "Does the girl have a name?" his free hand sat at the nape of her neck, fiddling with the tie on her top.

She blushed at the casual conversation, "Octavia my lord, Daughter of the Bullettfarmer." She blushed deeply as her top began to fall free and his eyes left her face finally as he pushed her against the bed causing her to toppled onto the mattress with a small squeal.

His hand moved back between her legs and he growled, "Does this make you feel good Octavia," She groaned at the sudden tightless between her legs, the keeper had given her private lessons on the appetites of men, but she had never imagined it feeling like this.

With her eyes squeezed shut she was able to reply faintly, "Y-yes my lord." The uncomfortable tightness faded away as his fingers moved inside her, she spread her legs wider and arched her hips towards him, gasping at the new feeling.

The violent knocking at the door dragged his attention from her and she furrowed her eyebrows as he pushed off from the bed, withdrawing his hand from between her thights before calling for the intruder to enter. Octavia scrambled to cover herself with the blankets at hand absolutely mortified as Stank Gum waltzed towards his leader never once letting his eyes stray to her. She could see the anger radiating from Scrotus as she heard whispers of The People Eater, the cruel king of Gastown.

His second and command turned and left the room quickly, she watched him go with a frown on her face, "Octavia," She looked up at Scrotus with doe eyes,"I have business to attend to, stay here until I return." The knot in his stomach begged him to stay but he could not offend The Warden of Gastown for his own pleasure.

Trying to salvage the moment Stank Gum had ruined she lurched up onto her knees, letting the sheet fall from her grasp, "Can this urgent matter not wait?"

He stared her down hungrily, more than pleased with her attempt at persuasion, "Do not try to tempt me Octavia," He stared her down hungrily but chose to ignore her weak attempt at seduction and headed towards the door.

She sighed dramatically and fell back down into the piles of pillows, "Then I shall have to occupy myself while you're gone." He turned from his place at the door and watched her spread her legs, as her hand trailed down between them she let out a quiet moan.

He slammed the door loudly and stormed off down the hallway, hating the People Eater more than he'd ever hated anyone before.

Inside the room Octavia jumped up from her place on the bed, she rewrapped her skirt and top less precisely than Titania had managed and began snooping around the room. There was a long table at one end of the room surrounded by chairs which made her wonder who Scrotus would invite to his dinner parties and laughed at the idea of him playing host.

She rifled through his draws but found nothing interesting. The shelves were covered in weapons and relics from the before, were they thinsg he'd scavenged himself or been gifted by his subordinates? Maybe he'd bring her presents from his patrols.

The was nothing under the bed except for a linen top that certainly didn't belong to Octavia. So she tore it into shreds and threw it out the window onto the platform below. She may not be able to control the past but she could certainly redirect the future.

By the time Scrotus had returned later in the night he found Octavia wrapped up sleeping in his bed. He was too bother having her removed from the room, he wasn't entirely sure if his mother would be pleased if he had and he didn't want to argue with her in the morning. Tomorrow was a day of celebration. He kicked his heavy boots across the room and changed into less restrictive pants before collapsing onto the bed next to his new wife.

He pushed her mousey hair behind her ear and looked down at her. She was his and his only.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER, MORE TO COME SOON! SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE.

Octavia struggled to untangle herself from the mound of bedding she was bundled in before toppling to the floor with a yelp.

"Ah wonderful our bride has awoken!" Titania announced happily, Octavia clambered to her feet trying to regain her composure.

"Good morning Titania, you're awake early?" She turned her back to the proud women who ate strange fruit from a brass bowl.

Octavia barely managed to catch the fruit thrown at her, "My dear, it's nearly midday! Scrotus must have well and truly tired you out." She moved towards Octavia with a grin, "I'm sure a nice hot soak in the spa will help lessen any bruising."

"N-no honestly I'm fine we didn't ev-" Titanic shushed her and laced their arms together.

"Nevermind any of that! We have to prepare you for the wedding." Octavia was unable to deny the giddy feeling building in the pit of her stomach and smiled broadly, "Fantastic! Right this way."

Octavia had spent the whole day relaxing in Titania's personal spa, a synthetic hotspring that the Immortan had had designed for her as a gift for her sacrifice. They soaked in the water for what felt like hours, just basking in the steamy bath.

When Titania finally insisted they retreat to her chambers they were greeted by a history woman who rubbed rare scented oils into her skin careful to avoid the damaged mosaic of glass.

"With proper care these wounds could fade overtime," Octavia pulled away offended.

"Hush now Ms Hilda, such things are not yours to comment on," The younger woman cast a disapproving glance and clasped Octavia's shoulder tightly, "Now let us do something about that hair shall we."

Octavia sat cross legged on a plush cushion Ms Hilda combed her hair into a manageable state. She fingered the fine bone teeth of the comb as the woman tightly bound her hair into a set of long braids which cascaded down her back. They laced metal beads into the plaits.

Octavia stood in front of a floor length mirror, the un had long disappeared, flames flickered from the walls, casting a warm glow across the room. Her dress was held up by a metal collar, the deep red ochre fabric was bound tightly around her chest but fell freely around her legs.

Titania wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders, "I always wanted a daughter." Octavia smiled warmly and held the woman's arm tightly.

"I always wanted a mother."

The warm moment was over quickly as an underling called for them through the door. The People Eater had planned a glorious party to celebrate such a rare union. The night was to begin in true gastown style. Octavia sat beside Scrotus, his hand resting on her cloth covered thigh.

The Outcrier's fierce cries and light show had the crowd revved up crazy high octane. Wastelanders and Gastowner's alike all screamed their names as flames burst from the podium where they sat.

"You lowly scum have gathered here today to celebrate Lord Scrotus and his beautiful new bride," The crowd hollered, shaking the bleachers wildly "OCTAVIA!" Spotlights lit up the stage and Scrotus roared with his followers, "Today you do not race for wealth nor flesh but for the blessing of The Bountiful Octavia, may she name her children in honour of you"

The charming man bowed low, gesturing to the young girl who could all but smile back at him. She didn't know if it was the crowd's energy or the gas fumes that left her feeling giddy but she found herself grasping Scrotus' hand as engines revved from below.

A familiar engine roared to life as Stank Gum entered the arena in his monstrous ride "And here comes our beloved Champion to defend his crown!"

Scrotus scoffed and leant towards her. "They're suicidal fools."

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered back, "I think my blessing is worth it don't you?" He grinned and squeezed her thigh tightly. But of course he was right, Stank Gum claimed victory over the race and he and his car were hoisted up onto their platform.

Scrotus greeted his Lieutenant grandly and invited him to their wedding feast, which was being thrown by The People Eater himself, someone most chose to avoid but both men seemed eager for such an opportunity.

The feast was just as extravagant as Octavia would have imagined. The People Eater's private chambers were lavish and opulent, a large table was covered with a gluttonous banuet which could no doubt feed all of Gastown.

"The Immortan sends his regards and wishes me to apologise for his absence," Titania addressed the dinner party, "He sends news that one of his wives is due any day now, he sends this food as a gift and blessing, he heaps you all enjoy."

Scrotus scoffed at his mother's meager attempt to appease him for his father's absence. He drowned his anger in expensive spirits not taking a single bite of the banquet. He looked down to his wife who was leaning in front of him, talking to his mother animatedly.

The People Eater was busy indulging his gluttonous habits as his concubines fed him handfuls of cured meat. Something his mother said must have drawn Octavia's attention to Stank Gum as she turned towards the man in question who was drinking from a bottle.

Octavia felt her cheeks flush as the alcohol burned in her throat. She turned towards Stank Gum with a cheeky smile, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't be naming any of our children after you, if I bare any at all" the man couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

Stank leant in closer to her, "I think there are enough bad names in this family." He pulled away and announced loudly, "Ah don't be ridiculous, with a title "the bountiful Octavia" I'm sure there will be the pitter patter of tiny feet running around before the next season" He held up his half empty bottle to toast as the table cheered in agreement.

She smiled broadly at him while Scrotus pulled her back towards him, kissing her sloppily on her, "May we be so lucky" he half groaned into her neck and she pushed him away half heartedly.

"Perhaps tonight you will get lucky" she chided him

Scrotus finished what was left of his drink and smashed the glass on the floor, his insatiable appetite saw his hands roaming between her legs and the table hooted as she was pulled into his lap with a squeal.

Octavia was glad the People Eater was preoccupied by his whores at the other end of the table. Even more so that her own father was unable to attend the festivities but send Judge instead who was too busy conversing with a Prime Imperator.

"Oh put her down you brute! I wasn't done talking to her" Titania shrieked as Scrotus hoisted Octavia up onto her shoulder. She pounded her fists onto his back jokingly as he bid their company goodnight before striding for the door.

She watched as Stank Gum raised his bottle, "And my they be bountiful!"

"AND MAY THEY BE BOUNTIFUL!" The rest of the dinner party cheered and drank.


	7. Chapter 7

Titania had moved closer to Stank Gum as he talked to The Outcrier, "As enthusing as all this car chatter is I'm more interested in the whispers of the waste," both men turned their attention toward the interrupting woman.

"Oh Titania…" Stank Gum sank his teeth into a piece of questionable meat, "I don't have anything to offer you." He placed his palms on the table and stood, Titania followed his moves.

"Well I think it's about time we took our leave." The Outcrier tugged on Lectricity boys lead as they both departed.

Stank Gum could remember a time when The Iron Bride was younger and her polished glare faltered in the face of the vary men she now ate with, "I insist we take this conversation elsewhere,"

He knew his mood couldn't be soured anymore so he relented, "I couldn't agree more." He gestured to the door, "After you."

Titania farewelled the celebrating party who would hardly acknowledge their disappearance. Once the feral man was trailing behind her in the hall she could speak freely, "Tell me about the girl."

He sighed deeply, "Forget the girl Titania she is nothing compared to you" Over the years Stank Gum's loyalty to Scrotus had melded with his respect for his mother, the fearless woman who gifted herself to the Immortan, "No child of hers will match that of your own flesh and blood."

Now confined to the privacy of her room Titania paced, leaving the man to stand awkwardly without instruction. "He has not called upon me for so long, he has cast me aside and left my womb to rot away in this place" She cried in anguish, "One girl near to bursting and another expecting."

"You could just go home to him" Stank Gum had long ago grown tired of Titania's constant marital bickering. He didn't care for the political side of their marriage or Titania's envy of the Immortan's new brides.

Titania collapsed into a plush chair and sighed into her hands, "No.. he has to invite me home." After an awkward moment she stood up with a regained composure, "I think It's about time I go to bed, don't you have warboys to torture?"

Now that was something he could understand, "Goodnight Titania." He raked his hand through his hair and turned tail into the hall escaping her clutches before she changed her mind. He couldn't help but linger outside his master's door and listen to the girl's moans.

Scrotus lounged across the daybed as Octavia danced in front of the fire to a silent beat. His armour long discarded across the room. She swayed her hips as she approached the foreboding man timidly, "You're beautiful" His hands reached for her and she fell into his grip as he sat up.

She was thankful he'd drunk more than her, "I bet you tell all the girls that." His grip tightened on her waist and she laughed and pressed a kiss to his frowning face, "I'm just joking."

She guided his hands to unclasp the collar around her neck and stepped free of the fabric pooling around her ankles. He grunted and stood when she pulled on his hand, "Forget them."

There was a place in the pit of her stomach that trembled in fear as he overshadowed her. Scrotus was a God looking down upon his prey, his dark kohl lined eyes moved over her as his hand ghosted over her shrapnel scattered skin.

"Make me." He hoisted her up, bringing her over to his bed, their bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he unbuckled his pants. Her eyes lingered on his tattooed abdomen but slowly lowered until she noticed him grinning at her smugly.

This time around there was no romantic foreplay like The Keeper had hoped, like Octavia had assured herself. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and flipped her onto her stomach. She squealed in surprise as he buried himself deep in her.

He gripped her unscarred hip tightly, running his free hand up and down the metal littered in her side before gripping her plaits tightly. She screwed her eyes shut as an uncomfortable tightness built up in her stomach, gripping the sheets with both hands, "G-gentle,"

"Relax." She felt his hand press into her crotch, rubbing her until she let out a soft mewl. The tight feeling subsided and her grip on the sheets loosened as his rhythm picked up, "Much better."

Octavia yelped as he flipped her onto her back, he leant down and captured her mouth with his. She moaned into his kiss biting him gingerly as she gripped his shoulder. Scrotus thrusted into her deeply and he grunted as she dug her nails into his back.

"Fuck me," He barely heard her breathy sigh but it ignited a fire in the pit of his threw her head back as he latched onto her neck, chewing the delicate skin as he thrust into her deeper and faster, "Scrotus p-please" Her toes curled as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Octavia," he grunted and thrusted into her one last time, she gripped his jaw tightly, kissing him deeply before their foreheads pressed together and she stared into his dark eyes.

"If I'm not pregnant I'll guess we'll have to try again." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

His dark chuckle rattled through her small frame as he rolled off her, "Gladly."

She curled against his side, her arm draped across his stomach. She pressed small kisses into his chest. His large hand rested on her hip, cradling her bare skin under his large palm.


	8. UPDATE

Will add two chapters tomorrow night when I get home :) thank you for all the support i love this story so much 3 3 3


	9. Chapter 8

YOOO I STARTED UNIVERSITY MY DUDES! AND MY COMPUTER WITH ALL MY FILES HAS BEEN DESTROYED SO I HAD NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY WAS GOING BUT HERE IS HOPING. ON BREAK AT THE MOMENT SO EXPECT SOME MORE CONTENT. LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE MESSAGE BACK IF YOU LIKE IT OR NAH

This is completely left field of what i was planning. But i needed to mix it up. Another jeet or stank gum story isin the works.

Octavia awoke in a mound of furs and blankets. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, stretching her arms high above her head. She dangled her legs for a moment staring around the once again empty room, not sure if she liked waking up alone all the time. Usually she was surrounded by people, her father, Judge, even workers on the farm. She didn't like the ache in her heart.

Her feet pressed onto the cold floor, wrapping herself in a robe from the bed post. It was still fairly early, the breeze on the balcony crisp and fresh, morning dew coating the railing. From her vantage point she could see the strangled mass of metal that formed the hotbed that was the gastown metropolis. A mix of the wretched and other citizens transverse the platforms and yards, intermingling with the more noticeable warboys.

Somewhere down there they must of kept their vehicles. She'd always wanted to learn to drive but her dad had never wanted to waste fuel teaching her. It wasn't like he let her go anywhere and if he did he would have someone else do the driving. What could have been a betetr time to learn but the present.

Now back inside Octavia was appreciative of the trunk of fabrics Titania had no doubt left for her. She changed out of her sleepwear into something more suitable before marching out into the hallway. She wasn't really sure where she was headed as she strode down the upper corridoors. She almost knocked on Tatania's door but was worried about her plan being derailed.

Once she had descended to a more populated lower level the wretched she encountered parted in her path. Whispering nonsense about her as she passed. She didn't really mind their words, too preoccupied trying to navigate the maze of hallways. She was trailing behind a duo of warboys, both painted in bright yellow and sure enough they led her to the exact place she had in mind.

Behind one last gated door was the gas town garages. The smell of gas fumes, sweat and welding was overwhelming as she stepped into the room. The compound, which divided into several small garages, was bursting with warboys of all descriptions, in the far corner a pair of polecat riders were mounting weapons to their vehicle.

As if on queue the Prime Imperator from her wedding feast made a beeline toward her, shooing off any gawking war boys. He bowed his head curtly, ''I was not aware we were expecting you today Octavia,'' he gestured to their surroundings, ''Lord Scrotus is out with his raiding party, I should notify him of your arrival''.

Before she could respond accordingly a fleet of vehicles spilled into the garage, breaking off from the pack into their respective bays. Octavia and the Prime both turned in time to watch Stank Gum's monstorous ride pull into the compound.

''That won't be necessary thank you,'' Octavia side stepped the Prime and strode forward toward the leuitenant as he leapt from the cab of his car.

''And to what do I owe this lovely surprise?" Stank Gum bowed his head and signaled to the prime, ''Take her to my den'' he waved lazily to his chariot.

Without so much as a word, the prime was gone taking Stank Gum's car with him. Octavia wondered where his most prized possession was kept. A car that was equally as terrifying and powerfl as its owner.

''I need your help with something,'' she smiled sweetly and clasped her hands, ''I would like to learn how to drive''.

He laughed quietly and shook his head, ''This is not sanctioned by Lord Scrotus''

She shrugged her shoulders, ''He is out on a raid, I am sure he won't mind,'' she glanced around, ''It doesn't have to be your car we can use any of these..''

He scoffed that time, ''This is not a negotiation Octavia, You must go back to your room until Lord Scrotus returns.'' He grabbed her arm and began leading her out of the garages.

''You can't just take me back to my room and leave me there all day,'' she tugged against his grip but he held firm, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her arm, ''If you won't teach me then I will find someone who will.''

In a flash she was pressed up against the cool concrete of the wall, his forearm pressed against her neck, ''There is no warboy in this town that will dare lay his gaze upon the Bountiful Octavia, if you so much as speak to them they will be put down. Will you risk that for your own selfish gain?"

He softened his hold on her allowing her to breath again, "I want to be useful, I am not a prize to sit in a room all day waiting for him to come home''

''Do not be so naive to think your father traded you as a political play, you are a wife not a warlord.'' he stumbled back into a railing as she barged into his chest screaming, her hand swiftly reaching for one of his blades, placing the cold metal against his neck.

''I have been trained my whole life to suceed my father, I am Octavia Kalashnikov, the daughter of the Bulletfarmer, Lady Justice, Wife of the immortal Lord Scaborous Scrotus. I will not let my marriage strip me of my titles. I am more worthy to drive a car than any of your half life war boys,'' Octavia ended her tirade, dropping her weapon with a clatter.

Fury radiated from Stank Gum. Every fibre in his body begged him to slice this girl from gut to throat. Before he could retaliate Octavia grabbed his face, pulling him down and crashing her lips into his. His anger erupted and he bit back ferociously. Lifting her from the ground and pinning her against the wall.

The war boy who stumbled upon the adulterers didn't have time to run before his throat was slit. Stank Gum tossed his boody over the railing into the underbelly below. Octavia peered down at his lifeless corpse, the wretched already picking over his belongings like vultures.

''I think I've made a mistake, please forgive me that was out of line,'' she half laughed and turned to escape but his hand closed around her wrist.

''But we've only just begun" his grin was unnerving but stirred something in the pitt of her stomach.


End file.
